Taken
by ShadowKissedDhampir
Summary: Two girls walked in virgins. One left a virgin, the other didn't leave at all. Now three years later, Rose finally gets to return home. **Disclaimer to Richelle Mead, I own plot.**
1. Chapter 1

**the you I am referring to is the guy who took her. It will most likely stick in Rose POV.**

Lissa thinks it was her fault. That if she wouldn't have gone off with that Christian boy than none of this wouldn't have happened. She blames herself.

She was the one that convinced me to tag along. If we had gone to any other bar, I would like to say that this would have never happened, but I knew that thaa wasn't true. You still would have found me.

Being back in this life is strange. Its been so long since here in my own home. Its strange and normal at the same time. I'm used to it and not used to it. Its relaxing and frightening.

If wasn't her fault. If anything, if not completely yours, than it was partially mine.

What had we even been doing there? Two eightteen year olds. With fake ids. Thinking it was a good idea to get into a bar and get drunk.

A good idea. What wasn't a good idea was trusting you. How could I have been so naive to fall for it? And how could you have been so evil?

Lissa barely even talks to me know because of you. She thinks that after what you did, I was broken. And I was broken. I lost things that I will never get back. All because of you.

The nightmares are the worst. I never sleep. I'm always being awaken by nightmares that leave me screaming for help that never comes. Except when it does come, I realize that it was only a dream. But then I remember why I had that dream in the first place.

If I could erase my memories of you, I would. The sight of you face in my mind makes me what to puke. The feel of your hands on my body still sting as if you were really here in front of me.

And I hate it.

I hate you.

He is my only redemption. The only good thing right now, besides Lissa. He understands. He was my hero. Right when I need one too.

He was my life raft, my buoy holding me up while you were the anchor dragging me down.

Never again. I promise myself. Never again will I allow myself to be taken.

**interesting start, no? Should I go on from here? Yay or nay? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to everybody that reviewed, favorited and followed my story!**

By the time we got to the club that night, it was packed. We flashed fake ids at the bouncer as we passed, immediately ordering drinks. As our first round appeared, another round came along, the waiter telling us that they were from the gentlemen over there.

Your table. There were three guy, including you and him.

Lissa begged me to go over with her and soon she left, one of the boys following her. Christian. I was left alone with you and him. My fear and my angel.

You kept ordering round after round of drinks and in kept drinking. He told you to stop and you ignored him. I wish you didn't.

I don't know how many more drinks I was able to down before I passed out. I still don't know of whether that was a drug you had slipped me or if I just simply had to much alcohol.

When I woke up, I was in a tiny room with no windows. My feet and wrists were bound to the wooden posts of the bed, all of my clothes gone.

Even now, I still flinch at the memory, the first of many.

You entered, a smug satisfied smile on you face. Reality hit me. You had kidnapped me. Your grin got wider as realization dawned on my face.

"Rosie," you cooed. I recoiled away from your touch. "Don't be like that, whore!"

You climbed on top of me, grinding your bare lower half against mine. I whimper and struggled to get away.

"Shhh," you said harshly. "It will only hurt the entire time."

I screamed and begged for help for you to stop as you shoved yourself inside me.

You groaned in pleasure as I tried to get away from you. You were thrusting in and out of me, not giving a damn on how much it hurt.

I never screamed so loud. I begged and begged for help. But it never came. Only you. You wouldn't stop. You kept going and going, even after you had ejaculated.

Finally, you pulled yourself off me. I was sobbing. Pain radiated from down there and your pleased smile made me cry harder.

"See you tomorrow, Rosie." You said, stoking my cheek. "Don't cry. It will only get worse for you."

And it did. It got worse each night. You came in and keep going inside me and making me hurt.

And nobody ever helped me. I could hear the others in the house during the day. I knew they were there as you raped me every night. Not a single person helped.

Even now as I relive the memory at the bar, as I sat down with Lissa and introduced myself, I can still hear the roar if the bar crowd. And I could still hear the three of you say your names.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Christian Ozera."

And they still haunt me today.

***did you like it? I know its really short. I'm sorry! Do you think it was Adrian or Dimitri that took her and raped her?Review review review!***


	3. Chapter 3

Present day

"Rose."

I jolted awake and sat up. He was across the room from me, knowing better than to come closer. My hands clutched at the sheets and blankets around me, trying to cover myself, despite having long sleeves and sweats on.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said softly. His voice was warm so unlike yours.

"What... How did you get in here?" I choked out.

"Lissa let me in," he said, as if it was that simple.

"Lissa?" I was confused. She blamed and hated Christian because she thought he knew about the plan but let Dimitri into the apartment?

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something before closing it.

"Did you know?" I forced out, nearly choking on it.

He looked away from me, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Did. You. Know?" I demanded, on the verge of tears.

"I suspected," he admitting, still not meeting my gaze.

"And you did nothing?" My voice rose a octave on the word nothing.

"What was I supposed to do Roza?" His gaze, burning with self-hatred, now pierced me. It was obvious that he has been beating himself up over this for a long time. But that only fueled my anger.

"You could have taken him in a fight!" I yelled. "You're stronger and taller. You could've saved me from all of this."

I swept my arm around the room, gesturing to the toys that littered the floor. Dimitri looked around hopelessly.

"Roza, I didn't know for sure until that day," he pleaded.

"I don't believe you," I whispered, hugging the blankets tighter to my body.

"Please, Roza," he begged. "I really didn't know."

"I heard others in the house, Dim-Dimitri," I forced his name out of my mouth. "Somebody had to have heard my screams."

"He was very careful." He made sure not to speak your name. "He made sure that nobody was home when he.."

Dimitri trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence.

"When I found you, I wanted to kill him. Castrate him so that he could never feel that kind of pleasure again." His fists were clenched so tightly I though was going to break something. "I was furious."

He took a step towards me, before quickly jumping back at the horrified expression in my face.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he looked down ashamed. Part of me wanted to comfort him, the other part of me wanted to throttle him.

"Three years!" I screamed, my fury and anger coming back. "For three years I was trapped there with that psychopath. Chained to the wall, the bed, the floor!" The anger started to fade as I slouched against the headboard. "For three years, my hope was gone."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you sooner. That I wasn't able to save you that night," he said, his head falling into his hands. "I failed because I wasn't able to save you from this!"

His body was shaking, his gestures jerky. "Me, Roza. Me. I should'very saved you that night. I should've been the one protecting you!"

As I looked at him, my anger further diminished. As I sat staring at him, pity overwhelmed me. I yearned to comfort him. It was a struggle to stay still and not wrap him in my arms. That admission shocked me. I knew I was no where close to being ready to be near the male gender, not even Dimitri, who rescued me from your clutches.

"Before I go," Dimitri said, pausing at the foot of my bed. I automatically curled myself into a ball to protect myself. His eyes were devastated when he looked at me. "Adrian's," he paused, choking on your name. "His trial is tomorrow and they want you there to testify. Prosecution does."

My heart stopped. I was going to see you again? I was going ton have to be in the same room as you again? Fear encompassed my body.

"Anything else?" I forced out, calming my breaths.

"They request that you bring Katerina with you," he said. Looking away, he added, "As proof."

Not only did I have to be in the same room as you, my daughter had to be there too.

***Haii.. Did you like the chapter? Adrian's the bad guy! :( :( And Dimitri's the Knight in shining armour. Review review review!***


	4. Chapter 4

***thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate it.****

Past:

I gasped as I jolted awake. You were nowhere to be seen. I tugged uselessly on the chains that bound me to the bed. Sometime while I was asleep you switched out the chain that bounded me. These new ones were made of harder metal, the links bigger than before.

I could hear people talking in the levels above me. I screamed as loud as I could. Or tried to. Unrealized by me, you had duct taped my mouth. I rattled the chains, trying to make as much noise as possible. Soon the exertion of moving the chains got to me, my body weak from months of malnutrition, and I let darkness claim me once more.

That night, or so assumed, I was jerked awake by something hitting me.

"The whore wakes," your cold voice penetrated my skull, making me freeze. I didn't want to open my eyes and have to look into your bright green ones or see the cold smirk that you always wore.

"Open you eyes, little Rosie," you said, as a flash of pain crossed my wrist. "I said: open them!"

When I did, I saw you standing beside the bed, my arm in your grip, red blood streaming to the floor. Laughing, you dropped the razor and climbed on top of me.

You were completely naked, as was I. You grinned your sadistic grin down at me as you positioned yourself.

"Please!" I begged, tears streaming out of my eyes. "Please. No! No! Please stop!"

My screams got louder and louder as you continued to thrust yourself inside of me.

Present

"Rose!" A voice called. "Rose, wake up."

My eyes flew open and I looked up into green eyes so similar to yours that I nearly screamed. Then I saw the blonde hair that belonged to Lissa.

"It was just another nightmare," Lissa whispered. "He's behind bars. You're never going to have to see him again."

"I will tomorrow. His trial. I have to testify," I choked on the words. Her green eyes went wide. "Why did-"

A soft cry cut me off. I pulled myself out of the bed and walked across the hall.

"Shhhh..." I soothed Katerina as I lifted her into my arms. At two years old, she weighted next to nothing and was still tiny, a result of me not having the proper vitamins and food needed during the pregnancy.

She had hazel eyes and brown/red hair. Her skin was lighter than mine, darker than yours.

Her cries ceased as I carried her back to my room.

"She looks so much like you," Lissa whispered. I nodded and looked down at her. It was still hard to get used to the fact that I was twenty one and had a two year old daughter.

"Why did you let Dimitri in?" I asked as I put Katerina on the bed, surrounded with pillows.

"He wanted to talk, Rose," Lissa said, rubbing her eyes.

"You hate Christian and he didn't even know what was going on, but yet you let Dimitri in, who kind of had a clue of what was going on?"

"I don't hate Christian," Lissa answered, looking down.

"You're still seeing him?" I asked, disbelief creeping into my voice.

"Its nothing to freak out about," Lissa pleaded.

"Nothing to freak out about?" I demanded. "Why?"

"When you went missing, Christian was a big help to us. He tried to find you," a voice said. I jumped, startled once more. "We both thought he had you but whenever we tried to search the place for you, he always managed to get in our way."

Once again, he was careful not to say your name.

"Dimitri," Lissa greeted him. He walked in and stopped besides the bed. I scrambled over to the opposite corner, nearly tripping. He looked at Kat then at me.

"She looks as I imagined you would as a child, Roza," he said, looking at me.

"Her eyes are lighter as is her hair," I whispered.

"What's her full name?" He asked softly.

"Katerina Lily Hathaway," Lissa answered for me.

"Katarina Lilya," he repeated, using the Russian names. "красивый."

Seeing my confused look, Lissa translated. "He said "beautiful"."

"Are you going to tell her about..." Dimitri trailed off.

I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't want her to think that because of the way she was conceived means that I love her any less."

He looked at me and smiled. A pleasant feeling filled me and I blushed, looking away.

"May I hold her?" He asked softly, looking at her. He was staring at her with an expression I had never seen on his face.

Taking a deep breath, I went with my gut feeling. "If you drop her, I will murder you."

He laughed and I felt proud that I could someone like him laugh. "I won't drop her, I promise."

He held out his pinky finger to me, his smile fading as I left him hanging. He pursed his lips and looked away, picking up Kat.

"How old is she?" He asked, rocking her in his arms.

"She'll be two in two days," I said. He looked at me, worry crossing his features.

"Roza," he asked me softly. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends," I said, arching an eyebrow.

"I want you to tell me about it," he whispered. I knew what he meant. Nobody, not even my therapist, has asked me that.

Taking another deep breath, knowing I would probably regret it, I answered. "What do you want to know?"

***hii, hope you liked this chapter. If there's anything you want to know about Rose's time as Adrian's captive leave it in the reviews and I'll answer it next chapter. Please give me your thoughts on how this chapter worked!***


End file.
